The Manual
by Cupcakes327
Summary: To everyone else Gary Oak is a prime example of a perfect kid. To Leaf he's just another dumbass from Pallet town. Leafgreenshipping
1. He's Annoying

**He's a annoying (Age 5)**

Picture Day. A day, where once a year, classes get a small break to get their photos taken with their classmates and by themselves.

The night before parents, mostly mothers, spend hours primping and polishing their child to look their absolute best. They go over various outfits and make sure their child is the best looking out of all the children. Picture Day is pretty much a competition between parents.

Then the day comes where children take their pictures home and show them to their parents. Fathers would gush over their little girls, while mothers would start arguing over which little boy looked the cutest. At the end of the day parents would take out their pokemon and start battling to prove their point. Overall Picture Day is a giant mess.

It was also the reason some people refused to move into the little town.

Leaf, however, liked the idea of getting pampered. Who doesn't right? Her scalp getting massaged in the morning and her mother taking a few pictures before the little girl runs off to school sounds pleasant.

If she wasn't stuck standing next to Gary Oak during the class picture.

She remembered when the teacher started to organize the students on the bleachers. And she remembered when her face went from calm and collected to pure horror. She didn't want to stand next to him! He's mean!

Now that she thought of it, how did that even work? Her last name started with "G" and his started with "O." It made no sense.

The little brunette was hoping to stand next to someone else, like the Ketchum boy. He would probably have a yellow stain on his green shirt or something when they take their picture. That way she would look ten times better.

But no. Now she was standing next to the professor's spoiled grandson who would probably make her look, and feel, like the worst human being ever born. Darn it all...

"Hey pesky girl," Leaf turned around to watch the bane of her existence running towards her.

"Yeah?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes as she watched the boy smirk at her. Oh no. "I just came to let you know that I'm coming by your house in the morning. Just because I'm going to look my best doesn't mean that I'm going to let you take your picture looking like a trash bag."

Leaf blinked. Her lips quickly turned into a scowl. What made him think she wasn't going to look her best, because she was!

The little girl was about to yell at this jerk, before said jerk ran off to catch up to Ketchum. "Hey Ashy-boy!"

"I'll show you," She muttered and quickly ran off to her house. _She _was going to look amazing, while _he _was going to look like a trash bag.

* * *

Pigtails, and frilly dresses are so cliche and overused it's annoying.

Leaf sighed as she looked around the room and noticed her clothes _everywhere_. That includes her desk and her bed. It looked like a Pigdey flew into her room and used Gust.

The brunette sighed and fell on her bed. She stared at the ceiling as Gary's words replayed in her head._ "I just came to let you know that I'm coming by your house in the morning. Just because I'm going to look my best doesn't mean that I'm going to let you take your picture looking like a trash bag."_

Leaf frowned. Would she really let that big-headed jerk get away with that? Of course not! The problem now would be how to get him back.

The brunette would admit she was never a good thinker. She preferred action. If you thought for too long not only will your head explode, but nothing will get done. And because she fails most of her tests.

She sighed when she heard the door to her room open. "Dear time for dinner... What's all this?"

Leaf looked up as she watched her father look around her room. She watched him navigate around while making sure not to step on the clothes. "Is this all for tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think you're overdoing it? I mean... you're only five. You'll have other opportunities to look your best."

The brunette sighed and sat up. "Gary Oak said I'm going to look like a trash bag."

"Don't you wor- Wait, Gary Oak said that? He's a sharp kid, he might be on to something." Leaf rolled her eyes and stood. She walked towards the door, then turned around.

"Thanks Dad. I'll be in the bathroom to wallow in my own self-pity. If somebody calls, tell them you ruined my self-esteem."

"I was just joking kid," He chuckled and ignored Leaf's, "That's not funny."

He walked towards the little girl. He patted her on the head, while ignoring her glare. For a mere five-year old, her glare's pretty scary. "I'm sure you'll look great in whatever you wear. Now we need to hurry for dinner. I'm sure your mother's getting tired of waiting."

* * *

It was morning, when Leaf decided to go with a t-shirt and jeans. If she was going to look like a trash bag, she was going to look like a trash bag with style. That and she woke up late.

Of course not even pride could stop Gary from grabbing her hand and drag her away from the rest of the class. "What're you wearing?!" He made it sound as if she just committed murder.

"It's called clothes _Gary_. You can buy it anywhere and even make it yourself. That's how amazing it is."

He didn't look amused at all.

Leaf allowed herself to look him over. He looked like a butler. A five-year old butler... How adorable. She might as well make him get her a drink right now.

"I'm not letting you take a picture like that." He got his school bag and started to rummage through.

Leaf would admit that she was a bit curious. However that curiosity died and went to heaven when she saw what he pulled out. A frilly dress. _No! Never!_

The girl immediately crossed her arms. "I'm not wearing that. It goes against everything I stand for."

"The only thing you stand for right now is lonely and homeless. Wear it." He pushed that dress into her hands.

The brunette shrieked as if the dress just bit her. But that didn't stop the other brunette. He immediately grabbed her shirt and tried to pull it off. (When you're five-years old, you don't know that girls and boys have different body parts. Hm.)

The teacher ran up to them and pulled them apart at arms length. She quickly gave them the evil eye of doom. "What do you think your both doing? We have to take a picture in an hour."

"He's trying to make me wear a dress." Leaf explained as she pointed at the other boy.

"You at least you'll look better. Right now you look like a mess." Gary mumbled.

"Both of you need to stop. Behave so we can get our pictures taken then go back to the class." She let go of them and headed towards the photographer.

Five minutes later they were both at it again.

"Wear a dress like a normal girl!"

"Dresses are stupid and cliche!"

* * *

A week later the students got to see their pictures and take them home. All the students in the class ran around to show everyone how great they looked. Leaf was quite surprised when Ash's picture turned out well. No mustard stain on his shirt. Jerk...

"Let's see yours Leaf." He gave her a comforting smile that promised he won't laugh.

But Leaf is a five-year old, so she knew five-year olds and he was going to laugh. They all did _that _day. However Ash was one of her closest friend and she couldn't deny that smile. And he would also whine until she let him see it.

She handed them to her friend. Leaf looked down at the table when she heard him snicker. She knew she looked horrible. Nothing said worst picture than dirt on her face, missing teeth, and stick's and leaves sticking out of her hair. She even had to wear that horrifying dress.

"At least you look better than Gary." Ash chuckled as he remembered the other brunette's picture.

Missing teeth, two black eyes, scratches on his fave, and mud on his clothes, face, and hair. The raven-haired boy sighed as he looked at the class photo. He was forced to stand in between the brunettes and boy did they make him look great.

"Best Picture Day ever, huh Leaf."

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: This story ****will have elevan chapters chapters including a conclusion. And unlike my others stories I know where I'm going with this. Yes! RnR! Thank you.  
**


	2. He's Awkward

**He's awkward (Age 10)**

By the time Leaf is ten she no longer cares about stupid photos or butler classmates. She has found a new purpose in life: Pokemon Master.

This, of course, wasn't her idea but Ash's. Leaf doesn't care. She wants to do something with her life and she doesn't want to stay in the small town all her life.

But between the ages of six and nine Leaf's parents, along with Gary's, force them into awkward playdates. After the Picture Day incident they all agreed that these two needed to be friends. Ash happily invites himself, for some strange reason, and the playdates become less awkward.

One day the Ketchum boy decides to reveal his goal in life, "I'm going to be a Pokemon Master!"

This just earns him confused stares. They weren't even talking about pokemon. They were talking about favorite colors and which ones are stupid. Orange wins stupid color of all time.

As Leaf goes to bed that day, she starts to warm up to the idea. If she became a Pokemon Master, she would be known all throughout the world. She could even move her parents out of Pallet and into the city. Each day new trainers would come up to her for a battle. Of course being a great trainer and all, they wouldn't even stand a chance to take down her first pokemon.

The brunette was surprised the next day when Gary started to go on and on about how _he _was going to be the greatest trainer ever. He also called Ash a loser.

So the next few years, the trio spend their days in the comfort of pokemon books. Well, Leaf and Gary did. Ash would only stay for five minutes than leave. It wasn't exciting enough.

The brunettes would only meet during their playdates. They spent their time in Professor Oak's library, taking books down and reading as much as they could. However they were children and some of the words were too difficult, not only to pronounce, but to understand. Thus they were forced to look into a dictionary ever eight words.

Leaf starts to ignore the growing rumor around town. Something about Gary having a little crush. She starts picking fights when the kids in town start to tease her about it. It's not funny. If her parents didn't force her into these playdates then this rumor wouldn't have started. She finds comfort in that.

Once the kids turned ten, they noticed they went through changes. Minor changes, yes, but changes nonetheless.

Ash became a black hole. No matter how much he ate, he would never be full. Once he ran out, he would look for more. Leaf started to use her brain more. She no longer ran into danger. She stopped and thought about it before approaching it.

Gary turned stupid. He did turn handsome, but mostly stupid... Definitely stupid... Very stupid.

* * *

Leaf regrets the lost of a good study partner, but there's nothing she could do about it. Especially when he acts like... well, that.

"It's so beautiful," The girl exclaims as she grabs the flower.

"It's not as beautiful as you though."

Leaf hold back her laughter as she looks from afar. Not only was that flower growing everywhere, but he sounded dumb. But she doesn't say anything.

Her parents no longer force her to go to his house, so Leaf doesn't have a reason to talk to him anymore. She watches T.V. to learn about pokemon now.

A part of her can't help but wonder why he's like this. Is it to distinguish himself from Professor Oak? It makes sense. The only thing he's known for is being Professor Oak's grandson. At least that's what everyone in Pallet town knows him as.

As the days go by, every girl is happy about the new Gary Oak. They get the kiss they have always wanted, only to find their neighbor did too. But nothing happens to the brunette.

The boys aren't treated any different, however. With a sly remark here and there he's able to anger twelve boys. Ash is usually one of his victims.

Leaf now stays away from the brunette. The only times she does see him is at school. She spends most of her time near the river watching Ash fish and under the shade of a tree. The only thing in that river is magikarp and it's the only thing he catches. Gary goes to the river too... along with his fan club cheering him on. _It's fishing! Nobody is supposed to cheer at fishing! Stop ruining the sport!_

But one day fate decides to point a finger at her and says, "You suck little kid."

That day Gary is able to find her and trap her. Damn it fate!

"Hey Gary," The girl mutters, trying to be polite. But Leaf loves her space and it was obvious that Gary wasn't going to move anytime soon, "Nice day isn't it?"

"It is isn't," He replied with that smirk on his face.

That was it! Leaf was tired of him and his weirdness. She couldn't do this anymore. Not only was this scary but disturbing. He is ten. Why is he acting like this?

"Well Gary, as much as I _enjoy_ your company, I really must get going. I have to... do chores. Yeah chores," she tries walking away, but is stopped when his arm blocks her path.

Leaf tries not hyperventilate. This is the scariest moment of her life. She feels the heat radiate off her cheeks and the sweat forming on her forehead. She was going to die.

"I'm glad I caught up to you, Leaf. I've been trying to give you something for awhile now. You are the prettiest girl in town," Leaf glared at him. He said the same thing to the girl a few blocks away.

Leaf wasn't jealous. No. She was just tired of this. She was tired of waking up every morning and deciding whether or not she was going to step outside her house. Tired of looking over her shoulders and praying that he won't find her. Tired of _this _idiot.

The brunette scowled and was about to punch the idiot, until she noticed the idiot's face closing in on her.

Leaf's eyes widened in horror. This fool was going to kiss her!

The brunette ducked under his arm and hightailed it out of there. She didn't even apologize when she pushed Ash out the way.

* * *

The brown-eyed girl spent the next day trying to convince her parents to move somewhere far away. From Gary. From Pallet Town. From Kanto.

But no matter how much whining and begging she did, her parents weren't going to allow her to leave. Now that she thought about it, she was going to go on her journey next month. That's one day she didn't want to miss.

So Leaf swallowed her pride and tried to forget the incident. She looked both ways before leaving home and looked behind her back whenever she was walking through town.

She spend the day near the river, happy it was just her and Ash. The raven-haired spent the day whining about how Gary "was being mean" and how he was "going to beat him and become Pokemon Master one day!" The day went by fast and it went great.

Until fate decided to be a dick and pointed at her once again, "I just flat out hate you."

Gary knows where she lives. Damn it fate!

The boy looked mad when he notices her. He even crosses his arm across his chest. Leaf just stands there. She looks at her door then back at Gary. Could she make it? Maybe if she ran really fast. What if Gary was faster though? Ugh...

"Hey," the boy calls out making Leaf jump a bit, "What's the matter with you? Why did you leave?"

Leaf raises an eyebrow at him. Did he really not know why? Not all girls want to be kissed. Others had dreams and goals on their mind. Leaf had a goal in mind. It wasn't a dream. If it was a dream it would never come true.

Gary mistakes her expression for confusion and scoffs, "Whatever. I don't need to even associate with a loser like you. I'm too good for you. You know what? I don't need to study with you anymore either."

How sad, "Child," Leaf quickly covered her mouth when the word comes out. She didn't mean to say it out loud! It just came out!

The boy in front of her gets over his shock and scowled at her again, "W-what did you call me?"

"Who do you think you are?! For goodness sake, you're Gary Oak! You're nothing like your grandfather!" Leaf opened the door to her home and ran inside. She ran up to her room and closed the door, hoping he wouldn't follow her in. He didn't.

The next day Gary was back to his old arrogant self. He even called her "Pesky Girl."

Ash and him were back to competing against each other. The trio studied in Prof. Oak's library and Leaf even brought cookies. Not only to apologize for calling him a _child_, but for Ash as well. The boy was a walking black hole.

When the day comes to get her pokemon, she meets him in the lab. He has chosen Squirtle and Leaf decides Bulbasaur would be her partner. Gary stays back for awhile. He'll probably wait for Ash or something.

Leaf shrugs and leaves the town. She had a goal to fulfill. She didn't have time to deal with raven-haired black holes, or awkward rivals.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! I just had to go straight to ten. Don't ask why, I don't even know why... RnR! Thank you!  
**


	3. He doesn't know how to give a compliment

**He doesn't know how to give a compliment (Age Ten)**

Going through four regions and Leaf has learned four important rules. Well, they're important if you're a ten-year old.

1) Never talk to strangers.

This is a rule that we are all taught as children. But this rule applies to everyone, especially criminal organizations. AKA Team Rocket. Leaf knew she shouldn't have gotten involved but... oh well.

2)Never make eye contact.

In the beginning it may seem rude not to, but once you keep battling over and over and over again it get pretty tiring! Leaf learned to keep her head down when walking and only to look up when she was in towns and cities.

3) Lack of hospitals.

There are many hospitals for pokemon called Pokemon Centers. There aren't that many for people though. No, there are none for people. Leaf accidentally broke an arm and had to go through a town and three cities for help. She was in a forest when somebody, with medical training, helped her. Her arm's okay now.

4) Never associate with red-headed champions. AKA Don't talk to Lance!

This may seem similar to number one but it should stand alone. Once Leaf started get involved with Team Rocket, (breaking rule number one again) she kept running into him. Of course he offered her a position but the brunette declined. She had a goal to accomplish. This didn't stop him. Everytime they met, that's all he talked about. And she kept declining. She started to follow rule number two since then.

But what Leaf finds hilarious about her rules is that she found out about them during her travels through Kanto. Since then she has been following them like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

Leaf sighed as she leaned on the boat rails. The Kalos region was beautiful. Lumiose City was especially beautiful during nights when Prism tower would shine the brightest. When visiting Cyllage City, the brunette had the opportunity to compete in a bike race. She ended up being third.

"Be careful or you'll fall off. Then who's going to save you?" Leaf looked up to see Calem and Lucas walking towards her.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, "I'm not going to fall off. And it's not like I'm gonna fall and drown. As if you can save me anyways. I'll have you know I weigh a lot."

Calem shrugged before turning towards Lucas, "How long till we get to Sandgem Town? I thought we'd be there by now."

"We'll be there soon," The beret-wearing boy answered, "We'll stay for a few minutes then catch the next boat to Kanto. We'll stay with Leaf at her house and leave the next morning to compete in the Indigo League."

Leaf yawned. She didn't like the thought of them staying at her place. Her parents would probably start to tease her. Leaf kept quiet though. They'll only stay for the night and she didn't want to be rude towards her friends.

"Hey Leaf," Lucas called out and Leaf could see the shine in his eyes, "Did you know Gary's learning from Professor Rowan?"

Leaf's uninterested gaze turned sharp. That couldn't be... Last time she saw him he was on an island or something, "Wait, what? Don't play with me Lucas, because it isn't funny."

"Who's Gary?"

"Gary Oak is Leaf's childhood friend and tormentor. He's the only thing that kept her going when she was traveling through Kanto."

Calem smirked that annoying smirk, "_O__h. _He's your boyfriend. That makes sense."

"He's not my boyfriend. And what exactly makes sense?" The brunette questioned. Nothing about this conversation is making any sense. Now the only thing she wanted to do was getting to Sandgem Town, _not _go to the lab, and head towards the boat.

But fate was cruel and pointing, "_We found you_."

"Oh, you know. The whole _"Don't touch me. Even if I'm drowning, don't touch me." _The boyfriend must be the jealous type." Calem smirked.

The boy ended up having a broken arm. Good luck finding a people hospital in this world, sucker.

* * *

Leaf kept replaying rule number two in her mind. _Don't make eye contact. Don't eye contact. Don't eye contact! Don't even go to the lab. Turn around before it's too late!_

"We're here!" _It's too late!_

Leaf quickly turned around, but was stopped when Calem grabbed her from behind and dragged her inside. With his good arm. The Nurse Joy here was not only trained in Pokemon but people too.

"Let's go in Ms. Leaf. You wouldn't want to disappoint your boyfriend."

The brunette inhaled and walked inside with her friends. She was quite impressed with Professor Rowan's lab. Professor Oak didn't have that many assistants and his lab was like a second home. Professor Birch's lab was a giant mess. Brendan once mentioned a memory of his dad's lab.

_"I knocked a few books and I ended up under them. I was found seven hours later. I was five by the way. Worst birthday ever."_

This lab, however, had a few books here and there but it's quite clean. Leaf couldn't help but take a look at the different machines around. From the corner of here eyes she could see Calem looking at Staraptor and Starly. The pokemon just stared back.

"I'm going to look for dad in the back. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back," Lucas didn't wait for a response and headed towards the back.

Leaf rolled her eyes. Where was she supposed to go? Oh, that's right she was going to leave.

The brunette thought about this. If she left, she would leave Calem by himself. The boy had only traveled through Kalos and that was his home. She would feel bad later if he got into any sort of trouble.

"What pokemon are these?"

Leaf turned around to see Calem looking at her before turning towards the birds on the desk.

"Those?" She walked towards him and received a nod, "The bigger one is Staraptor. The one next to it is Starly."

Calem rubbed his wrists. It was his own way of showing his nervousness. "Can these pokemon be caught in Kanto?"

"Don't know. I've never seen them when I was traveling. Probably not. Sinnoh's not _that_ close to Kanto."

The boy nervously chuckled, "Right."

The duo heard the door opened and turned to see the famous Professor Rowan. Standing next to him was the arrogant Gary Oak.

Calem took one step away from Leaf and muttered, "The boyfriend's here."

The brown-eyed girl didn't have time to glare at her friend when the professor addressed her, "Leaf it's good to see again. Who's the boy next to you?"

Leaf smiled at the man, "This is Calem. He's from Kalos. He plans on entering the Indigo League."

"Yes, Lucas is participating as well. Were is my intern anyways."

"He went to look for his dad. I'll help you look for him professor," Calem answered. He left Leaf Leaf with _him_ and followed the other man.

Leaf tried not to hyperventilate. She was wiser now and Gary was too. He won't do anything stupid, she reminded herself. Everyone grew up.

"Couldn't get enough of me huh Leaf?" She could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"No Gary. I'm just here because my guy friends are here."

The boy rolled his eyes and turned away. "Yeah, whatever. So what have you been doing? Still competing in league's and whatnot?"

Leaf walked towards a chair and sat down. She was happy Gary changed that annoying purple shirt for a black one. But he shouldn't wear purple pants. No one should wear purple pants.

"Yeah. I won two league trophies already. What about you? Are you still going to become a researcher?" Leaf remembered how he would brag about being the best trainer in the world.

But she shouldn't be surprised. Her parents were trainers and she is too. Ash's dad, from what she knows, is a trainer as well. Professor Birch is a researcher. When Brendan wasn't at gyms or competing in contests, he was out doing fieldwork. Lucas' dad researched under Rowan, so it made sense that Lucas did as well.

"Of course I am. Professor Rowan lets me study on my own. Whenever I'm not here, I'm usually out doing fieldwork," The boy sat down on the seat across her, "So where are you going know?"

"I'm heading back to Kanto," She shrugged, "Then I'm climbing Mt. Silver. It'll be good training."

Gary smiled and nodded. He was probably relieved that she wasn't going to be traveling with Calem or Lucas. Leaf didn't understand why he was worried though. She liked traveling at her own pace without anyone pulling her down.

"But I have it give to you Leaf. Out of the three of us, you got won two leagues," Leaf smiled and waited for a compliment. It never came.

"Well Gary? Isn't there anything you need to say? Probably something nice."

"Nope. I'm okay," He smirked. Jerk.

"Are you sure? Maybe something about my wins? Hmm," Her eyebrow twitched as she saw him shrug. This couldn't be happening, "How about a _"Good job on your wins Leaf." _Even a pat on the back is nice."

"Geez, what do you want Leaf? A medal? You already have two trophies back home. You want a parade too?" He was glaring at her. _Gary _was glaring at _her. _Yeah, no. Leaf was not going to sit here and let him glare her down.

The brunette stood up, knocking the chair over, and walked towards her childhood nuisance. She was going to break someone's arm today. Again.

Gary noticed the gleam in the girl's eyes before she even had the chance to stand up. He was thankful when the door flew open and Lucas, with that other kid, came in.

"Okay I got everything. We can go-," He stopped when he noticed the murderous look in the girl's eyes and the pleading ones in Gary's, "Do you guys need a moment? Cause Calem and I could just go,"

"You guys go ahead. I still need to catch-up with Gary. It's been so long after all," The boy wanted to scream bloody murder. This girl was going to kill him. He was pretty sure that if he yelled for help... well he wouldn't be able to. Leaf would probably kill him right there.

"Well you heard her Mr. Lucas. You better be on the boat when it leaves Ms. Leaf," Calem grabbed the blue-haired boy by the shoulders and pushed him out.

Gary screamed as Leaf approached him, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Leaf sighed as she leaned on the boat railing. Behind her Sandgem Town was getting smaller and smaller. She smirked as she remembers Gary's compliment.

_"L-Leaf congratulations on a-all you w-wins. You d-d-did great out t-there, for a g-girl."_

The brunette accepted it even if it wasn't exactly what she wanted. Getting a compliment from Gary is very hard. But she couldn't help but get a bit happy. He looked so scared of her. She was just going to break his arm.

"Be careful Ms. Leaf. You shouldn't look too happy. You might hurt yourself."

Leaf looked up to see a smirking Calem and a smiling Lucas, "What do you want?"

"Calm down. We were just worried about you. You spent an awful amount a time back at the lab," The blunette explained, "Did something happen?"

"Did your boyfriend break-up with you Ms. Leaf? It's okay. There are a lot of arrogant guys out there," Calem walked up to her and patted her shoulder.

"He's not my boyfriend," The brunette scowled. Calem however continued patting her shoulder. Weirdo...

Leaf turned around and looked at the disappearing town. She couldn't help but get this feeling that she was forgetting something. She had her things and she even got to talk to her old friend. What was it?

"Well I'm going to hit the sack. Goodnight Ms. Leaf. Goodnight Mr. Lucas."

"I'm going to bed too. Wake us up when we get to Kanto, will you Leaf?"

Leaf nodded but continued to think. What could it be? Then it hit her!

"I forgot to ask about Ash!"

Leaf added another rule to her many rules.

5) Gary doesn't like to talk about anyone other than himself and he can't compliment anyone.

This one doesn't need explaining. He's just selfish.

* * *

**A/N: I have a headache just from this little chapter... RnR! Thank you!  
**

**Next chapter: He's so needy (Age 13)**


	4. He is so needy

**He is so needy (Age 13)  
**

Leaf placed her sandwich down on the plate when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock and noticed they were earlier than expected. They were usually three days tardy.

She smiled as she opened the door and let them in, "I didn't expect you guys to come so earlier. I would have prepared snacks if I knew."

"Who needs snacks when there's a perfect sandwich right here," Lucas wasted no time stealing her BLT and taking a bite.

"I would like to thank you all for taking a minute out of your day and coming to this meeting. What I have to tell you is important."

Brendan rolled his eyes at her expression, "If it's important, why is Calem here?"

This just earned him a glare from the other trainer. Leaf sighed to calm herself down. She just hoped that once they got her message they would understand and help her. This was a life and death situation! And Leaf wasn't ready to die.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Leaf looked at Wally. He looked like that green-haired coordinator that she would see on TV.

"I'll tell you guys now is the most important thing that could ever happen to us. I just hope that if you help me, once this is all over, we could still be friends."

Everyone leaned in and stared. Even Lucas stopped eating _her _sandwich to listen. If this has Leaf spooked, than it must be the scariest thing they have ever faced.

Calem didn't know if it was just him, but he could feel the room getting hotter. He looked around, noticing that he wasn't the only one sweating.

"I need you guys," Everyone leaned in even more, urging the brunette to continue, "To help me move stuff to Gary's new office."

Everyone leaned back and started to breathe again. This was ridiculous.

"I respect you and everything Leaf, but that was going too far! I'm not going to help that guy move!" Brendan crossed his arm over his chest and glared at her.

"You guys need to help me. It's hard spending two minutes with that guy," Leaf whined, "If you guys are there I'll survive. I'm just asking for this one favor."

Lucas continued eating the sandwich, "Well he asked you, didn't he? Why should we get involved?"

The brunette scowled and placed her hands on her hip, "That's why it's called a _favor_. I'm just asking this once."

"He's been your friend since birth. You should be able to handle him," the green-haired boy spoke up, looking through his pokenav for any missed calls.

Something in the brunette snapped as she watched her friends take her pleas as nothing, "You don't know what it's like being friends with him since the beginning of time! When my time isn't wasted traveling or training, it's spent on _him_! He's the neediest person I've ever met."

Boys looked at each other then back at the red-faced Leaf. Brendan spoke up first, "I still don't understand. Well, I get that he annoys you and everything, but I thought you could handle it. Like you said, he's needy. But what makes this different than all the other times?"

Leaf sighed once again, allowing her body to relax. She went over to the coach and sat between Wally and Brendan, "It started a week ago. Ash and I were going to hang-out to rekindle out friendship. But then Gary heard."

* * *

**Monday June 23rd**

**11:38 AM**

**"Gary was here. Ash is a loser"**

**- Gary Oak**

Leaf rechecked her bag to make sure she had everything. If there was one thing Ash and her had in common it was Pokemon and training. And what better place to train then Mount Silver. Not only was it the highest mountain between Kanto and Johto, but it was also full of strong pokemon.

Once the brown-eyed girl made sure she had everything, she hoisted up her bag and left the house. The faster they get there, the faster they could begin their training.

She had promised to meet the ravenette near the pokemon lab. They would head to Viridian City to heal the pokemon they would be taking. Once they got to the base of Mt. Silver, Leaf and Ash would need to reach the top and make camp. If neither of them got side-tracked, they could probably make it by night. Easy. After that it will be smooth sailing.

But as she approached the lab, she noticed _two _figures in front of the lab. One was obviously Ash Ketchum. He has his bag ready and his trusty Pikachu on his shoulder. The other figure had to be Gary.

Leaf, who was obviously not taught to know how to handle situations like these, had to options. One would be to confront the brunette and tell him to leave. The other would be to keep walking and pretend she wasn't there to meet Ash.

"Hey Leaf," It was quite obvious option two wouldn't cut it... dammit Ash!

Leaf couldn't ignore her other friend. He was glaring daggers at her. He knows!

"So," he started, crossing his arms over his chest, "I heard from a certain Cerulean Gym Leader you two were going to a mountain. Alone. Just the two of you."

Leaf immediately crossed her arms, "Yeah it's called being friends. It's wonderful, but it's second to pants."

The glared at each other. Neither of them wanted to give in and neither wanted it to when it came to one another, they were both sore losers. It's been that way ever since they were kids and it wasn't going to start now.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Leaf's eyebrow twitched as she answered the strange boy, "Who are you? My mom? I can do anything I want. If I want to go to a mountain, I'll go to a mountain! I don't have to listen to you!"

"Actually you do," Leaf eyes twitched as Gary's snarl turned into a smirk, "Your mom doesn't trust you and asked me to go with you guys. Can't blame her anyways. You aren't that trustful."

"W-What? You're going with us Gary?" Ash whispered as he stared at the brunette.

"You guys wait here while I get ready. And you better not leave or else," With that Gary ran to the lab.

Leaf, who finally regained feeling in her legs and feet, quickly grabbed Ash by his shoulders, "Get moving, get moving!"

* * *

**Monday June 23rd**

**12:54 AM**

**"I wear grass skirts, what's wrong with that?"**

**-Brendan Birch**

Leaf wasn't a huge fan of the Hoenn region. The region was beautiful and it had an interesting collection of pokemon. But the weather was just... no.

For one it was too hot. Leaf didn't like getting sweaty and she disliked it when her shirt clung to her skin. However, she would admit going to the region during winter was better. It didn't get too cold and she didn't have to wear a stupid sweater.

The other reason was the damn sun. It always ruined her skin! While Brendan earned a tan, she ended up turning red. Leaf didn't think he deserved. It made him look weird. Plus he was pale. How did that even work? Stupid Hoenn natives.

But just because she didn't like the hot weather didn't mean she liked the cold either. Mt. Silver was exceptionally cold during the night. It especially didn't help when they were close to the peak of the mountain. Leaf was trying to keep her snot in her nose while Ash and Pikachu let their snot hang out.

That wasn't the reason Leaf disliked the mountain, however. It was thanks to their other companion.

By the time the group reached the top, Leaf was ready to choke Gary to death. He had been whining the whole way!

_When are we going to get there?_

_My feet hurt! Let's take a break already!_

_I can't believe you guys almost left. Then you say _I'm_ a bad friend._

_Leafy, you and Ashy-boy here need hobbies._

_Are we there yet? I haven't eaten all day._

_The cold is bad for my hair, you know. If it gets ruined I'm blaming you._

_Now that I think about it when was the last time we hung out? Feels like years._

Leaf practiced her breathing exercises. She wasn't ready to go to prison for murder. Besides, Gary wasn't worth it. But he wouldn't stop talking.

"You didn't tell me it was going to be this cold," he whined as he rubbed his arms with his hands to keep warm, "And why aren't you wearing a coat?!"

Leaf looked down at herself and nodded. She was wearing a sweater. It helped a bit so... Perfect. "Because I'm manlier than you."

"I always knew there was something strange about you," the green-eyed boy scoffed.

It took the efforts of both Ash and Pikachu to hold her back, "I'm going to throw you off this mountain when I get my hands on you!"

"Leaf don't listen to him! You're better then this!" The boy's pikachu cried out in agreement.

It took the brunette thirty minutes not to commit murder. The professor's grandson is allowed to live one more day. Good for him.

Leaf sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, "I guess we'll set up camp here. I'll have my own tent and you guys can share one. Tomorrow we can start training. Any questions?"

Gary was quick to raise his hand, "Yeah. Who put you in charge? You should let a man deal with these things, Leafy."

It took Ash and Pikachu an hour to force Leaf to let go of Gary's neck. The professor's grandson ended up sleeping without a tent, though.

* * *

**Tuesday June 24th**

**1:35 PM**

**"I-I'm just going to sit here and die. Excuse me."**

**-Leaf Green**

Leaf watched, fascinated, as Ash and his pokemon continued training. They started at nine in the morning and the boy still hadn't stop. She couldn't help but be a bit worry. This wasn't normal. Ash isn't normal. He wasn't born normal.

The brunette was sitting on the ground catching her breathe. Her team was back in their pokeballs relaxing after a long training section. She wondered how the other trainers Ash travelled with could keep up with him.

"Leaf! Are you listening to me!?"

The brunette blinked. She looked up to see her childhood menace looking down at her. With. A. Scowl. Leaf immediately reacted. She. Scowled. Back, "What?"

If Leaf knew one thing about Gary is that he isn't a morning person. A grumpy Gary meant a grumpy Leaf. Ash, of course, called it fate. Well Ash, Fate and Leaf don't get along. Never have, never will.

"Where's breakfast? You two left me in the snow and didn't even wake me up," He even stomped his foot.

"You are not my responsibility. Besides, who do I look like to you? Your grandfather? I'm not making you breakfast you lazy Slaking," Leaf turned her attention back to Ash who was returning his pokemon to their pokeball.

This is how their trip was supposed to go. Just her and Ash hanging out and being close friends. They'll eat breakfast in the morning and train in the afternoon. They'll take breaks between training. They would probably look around the mountain for other pokemon. No annoying porcupine-looking jerks to ruin their day. To ruin _her_ day.

"You know I'm still here, right? Are you listening to me? I'm not leaving you until I get breakfast. I'll talk all day if I have to!"

Leaf cracked at the idea.** _NO!_**

"Great job Bulbasaur. Your razor leaf gets stronger everyday." The ravenette returned the four-legged creature to it's pokeball, "Well Pikachu, we should go help Leaf start lunch. I'm getting hungry."

The electric-type was about to agree, if a scream didn't interrupt them. The duo looked at the direction of the scream. They shouldn't have been surprised to see Leaf choking the life out of their old frenemy.

"No! Leaf! You can't do this. You have your whole future ahead of you," the boy ran over to them to save the day. Again. Pikachu sighed as he watched the childhood friends.

"You are dead to me! Goodbye forever!"

"Leaf, you can't end these days like this. It isn't normal. Let him go," Ash grabbed one of Leaf's hands and tried to pry them off the other boy's neck.

"Help... Me," Were Gary's last words before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Wednesday June 25th**

**9:13 PM**

**"I have two of the greatest friends in the whole world: Grilled and Cheese."**

**-Lucas Diamond**

When Gary woke up, Leaf threw a sandwich at him. The boy hadn't eaten all day. It worried her a bit. Just because they didn't get along didn't mean she wasn't worried. He's her friend and Leaf cared about all of her friends. No matter how annoying they were.

"I knew you cared about me. Couldn't think of letting me go, huh Leafy?" She should have let him starve. It's too late now.

"We are leaving tomorrow. Our plans didn't go too well." Leaf sighed as she looked to the side.

"Why?" Gary questioned trying to get a good look at what Leaf was looking at.

Leaf sighed and walked over to it, "Ash ended up breaking his leg."

Gary looked at her, then at the unconscious Ketchum. His pikachu was next to him, fanning him with a piece of cloth. It was the same blue color as one of Leaf's shirt...

"What happened to him?"

"Does it matter! He's dead for all I know. I can't carry him down the mountain myself," Leaf paused for a second before continuing, "Which... is the only reason... I'm feeding you. Yeah, that's why."

Gary only scoffed. This girl could pretend all she wanted. She needed him. Even if it was to carry their old friend down the damn mountain.

"So am I only going to get one sandwich? I'm still hungry. Hey... Are you listening to me? Leaf! I'm talking here!"

"Yes I hear you. But I need you to take Ash right now."

Gary scoffed at the girl, "Yeah, that's why you need me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leaf placed her hands on her hips. She knew she shouldn't have asked. The answer was going to be dumb either way.

"You don't _need _me to carry Ash. You just _need_ me."

Leaf weighed her options. She could kill him right here, right now. Or she could ignore him.

If she killed him she would have to get rid of evidence. It's too much work anyways. If she ignored him, she would be deaf in one ear. That wouldn't work well for her.

"Gary. Shut. up." Leaf scowled at the boy, hoping it would get him to be quiet.

* * *

"Wait. Time out," Leaf looked at Brendan who had his head in his hands, "So the only reason you don't want to help Gary is because he annoys you? Like everybody else?"

Leaf nodded once, "Well, yeah. Why do you think I need your help? Ash can't help me. He's still leg-broken. And your my friends. Who should help me... cause we're friends."

Brendan just rolled his eyes, "Get over your fear. That guy has been with you since birth. You should know how to deal with him."

"You should give her tips Brendan," Wally muttered.

"You have tips on this?!" Calem exclaimed as he woke up from his nap. Leaf glared at the drool in the corner of his mouth. She needed new friends, badly.

Lucas came from behind her and placed a BLT in front of her. The brunette greedily took it and took a bite out of it. She needed this. Just this sandwich. Leaf savored the taste as she listened to the conversation.

"It's easy. Just confuse him and close the door before he thinks about. Leave him confused and he'll walk away."

Lucas crossed his arms across his chest, "And who do you use these tips at?"

The knit-hatter yawned and rubbed his temples, "May and Max."

"I don't know who that is," Leaf muttered.

"The Petalburg gym leader's kids. May is a coordinator, while her brother is a trainer." Wally explained to the other confused trainers. "They're also Brendan's old friends."

"That's just wrong and rude." Lucas turned his attention to Brendan with a deadly glare. The other boy just shrugged.

"Are you going to tell me the tips or not? I need this."

Before anyone could reply they heard someone knock on the door. Leaf placed her sandwich down as she walked to the door. She smiled as she opened the door but quickly shut it when she saw who it was.

Leaning against the door she looked at her friends of three years, "It's _him._"

Calem, being the manliest of them all, shrieked, "Somebody do something! Somebody stop him!"

Brendan stood up. He walked to the door and pushed her aside. He placed his index finger on his lips and opened the door. He blinked when red-eyes met green.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Who are you? And where's Leaf?"

"Leaf? Oh, you mean the leaves on the tree. Up there."

"Not those leaves. I'm talking about the girl who lives here."

"Oh the girl who lives here. She went by..."

Gary blinked as he waited for the strange boy to finish, "By..."

"Ok bye." Brendan shut the door.

He locked the door before the boy on the other side could barge in. He walked to the couch and sat down. "And that's how I deal with the gym leader's kids."

Leaf, who had been standing near the door, stared at him, "That's it? That's how you deal with people? It's rude and mean."

"In my defense I stay up all night and I'm cranky in the morning."

Calem rolled his eyes and looked at Leaf. "So you didn't finish the story. What happened?"

Leaf looked up, a finger on her chin, "Well..."

* * *

"Gary. Shut. Up."

The boy shivered at the others tone. He looked at to see her glaring at him. As if he's the one that's done something wrong.

Leaf sighed and looked at Ash, "Help me carry him. I'll take his baggage."

Gary mumbled a few choice words under his breathe before walking over to where his best friend was. It took awhile but he was able to get Ash on his back. Leaf threw the ravenette's bag over her shoulder and walked over to Gary. Pikachu jumped up to Leaf's shoulder.

"Can we get moving now. I told you the cold would ruin my hair."

The brown-eyed girl rolled her eyes at him before walking off, "Say one more word and I'll push you down this mountain."

"Yeah right. You're not even that strong," Gary stuck his tongue out at the girl.

Leaf stopped walking. She slowly turned around, the deadliest glare she can muster resting on her face.

Gary gulped and looked down. The girl nodded once and continued walking. She preferred the silence.

* * *

"So nobody fell off the mountain?" Wally asked as the story ended.

"Well, he ended up talking anyways. We fought. The yellow rodent electrocuted us." Leaf shuddered as she remembered the first time she got shocked by the creature.

Calem crossed his arms behind his head, "He is really needy."

"Very."

"You're needy too."

"What?!"

* * *

**That ending was hard. I hate endings... R&R  
**

**Next Chapter: He can't ask for favors (Age 14)**


End file.
